Abstract for Core B: Data Collection Core (Omnidata) The overall goals of the Omnibus Data Collection Core (Core B ? ?Omnidata?) are to: (1) organize and manage data collection efforts across three large and diverse cohorts, (2) employ innovative strategies for providing integrated infrastructure for both respondent engagement and data quality assurance and oversight, and to (3) ensure that the survey instruments contain the agreed upon core/common elements necessary to test the validity of the socio-ecological model across the three longitudinal cohorts. Core B investigators and staff will provide a uniform and consistent level of management over the entire data collection process, thereby minimizing the opportunity for biases or inconsistencies in item wording; facilitating interviewer training, instruction, and supervision; and harmonizing IRB protocols across the three RPs. The specific activities of Core B are to: (1) develop and implement an organizational infrastructure for managing data collection staff and sub-contractors; (2) develop and implement data transfer infrastructure for collecting multiple streams of data ? including survey data and field management administrative data ? using mobile technology platforms; (3) efficiently administer the survey instruments for the RP1/RISK, RP2/GCAFH and RP3/KATIVA NOLA cohorts, maintaining strict adherence to the research protocols; (4) assemble the required data for the quantitative analyses in RP1, RP2 and RP3; (5) thoroughly document the methodology and process of collecting those data; (6) provide clean and fully documented data sets to the Data Management Core (which will manage the data for utilization by the RPs and, eventually, external researchers); and (7) collect Program-level qualitative data that will be managed by RP2, specifically by conducting focus groups with individuals who were between the ages of 5- 19 at the time of Katrina. Component Lead David Abramson will direct Core B, supported by project director Dr. Jaishree Beedasy.